ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Tullia Havana
Backstory When Tullia was 13 years old, an uprising broke out in her district and her house was bombed along with others. She escaped from the fire, but a piece of her house fell on her left arm, severely burning it. She doesn't know if her family survived, so she has been living on the streets, making money off of street fighting and gambling. She was reaped for the 43rd Hunger Games 3 years later at 16. Games Overview In the bloodbath, Tullia grabbed a bag containing a multitool and rain poncho. She headed to the ginger bread village straight after to meet up with Hemi and Volvo. Shortly after, the careers were looking through the houses and almost found her, but just in time she climbed up a chimney and hid from them. She met up with Hemi and Volvo and they hid out in the houses for a couple days. Tullia made Volvo a blackjack out of a sock and a jawbreaker and they left the village to get water. Then, Hemi was speared by Ember and died. Tullia and Volvo got actual food from a sponsor and Tullia got a Chakram. Atro (12M) then tried to steal some of their supplies, but Tullia hit him with her Chakram and Volvo finished him off with the blackjack. They then got very paranoid of their supplies. Tulle went to the stream while Volvo guarded the supplies, and she was greeted by Ember and Blake. She threw her Chakram, and cut of one of Ember's fingers. Blake then threw her to the ground, slashing off her fingers, too. Luckily, she didn't have much time to feel pain because Blake stabbed her in the chest and she died. Token Tulle took a anklet made out of wire and stone to the games. She made it as a 10 year old since her family could never afford nice jewelry. Pre-Games Chariot Ride: During Tullia's chariot ride, she was wearing a shimmering jumpsuit with glowing sleeves and pant legs. Training: Tullia had figured she was already good with street smarts and survival skills, so she focused on finding a weapon. She decided on a Chakram, since it did not stress her weak arm. She secured an alliance with Volvo and Hemi. Private Session: Tulle showed the game makers her skills with a Chakram. Apparently she charmed them and they gave her a 9 out of pity. Little did they know, it just put a target on her back. Interview: In her interview, Tullia was wearing a golden maxi dress and matching flats. Caesar was curious about how she pulled off a 9, and she herself thought the game makers just felt bad for her. Arena The arena for the 43rd Hunger Games was candy land. The arena was considered to be sweet by the tributes at first, but they soon got very sick of the stickyness and how everything was sugar flavored. It was full of candy themed mutts, such as life sized gummy bears, exploding pop rocks, chocolate mud monsters, and licorice sundew plants. Personality Tullia is tough and not afraid to get her hands dirty, but is emotional and sensitive when it comes to death. She is afraid of loud noises and fire due to the bombing. She is outgoing and talkative with people once she gets to know them, but with strangers is very shy. Trivia -Tullia survived for three years on the streets living off money from fighting, gambling, and doing things for others. - She was actually quite popular among the other street kids. They were impressed how stable she was despite the traumatic events in her past. - Tullia has a resurrection story at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12341745/1/Fight-Song Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Tributes